


Warmth Against My Back

by WizardSandwich



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Confessions, M/M, idk they're in love and also stupid and don't know how to do feelings, it's all gay here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: It's an unexpected venture.
Relationships: Soundwave/Starscream
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Warmth Against My Back

**Author's Note:**

> this was a giveaway fic on my tf writing blog @tasteful-robot-loving!

Starscream has been a Decepticon for a long time. He has been wary and distrustful for even longer. So he can’t imagine why he’s allowed this.

Soundwave’s plating is a warm weight against his back, almost comforting in every way that Starscream can think of. He’s so close he can practically hear the hum of Soundwave’s systems as they keep the larger mech running. There are servos resting atop Starscream’s and they help to move his digits in rhythmic movements.

It is... an unexpected venture. He shouldn’t be leaving himself so vulnerable. If Soundwave wanted, he could incapacitate him.

“You know,” Starscream says wryly, his voice rich with smug confidence, arrogance, “teaching me your tricks will only make it easier for me to become the leader of the Decepticons, Soundwave. I never realized you wanted me in charge so badly. But then again Lord Megatron is—”

Soundwave’s digits stop moving. It makes Starscream pause, his mockery and derision and baiting all coming to a stop in that moment. More often than not, Soundwave simply ignored his snide remarks or, when Megatron was nearby, stepped away to avoid the inevitable bickering.

Starscream stares at his servos. The behavior is baffling. Then he turns to look over his shoulder at Soundwave. He can’t see the whole of Soundwave’s face, but he doesn’t even know why he is trying. It is not as if he’ll be able to deduce anything. Soundwave’s visor and faceplate often made sure of that.

In the next moment, Soundwave’s servo slips under his. His palm is warm against Starscream’s and his digits lace around his, becoming tangled and secure vices.

Starscream doesn’t know what to think of this new development. Soundwave must have a malfunctioning logic circuit or something. It is the only logical explanation he can think of—and when did he start thinking like Shockwave?

“Soundwave,” Starscream starts then stops. He doesn’t know what to say, what he wants to say. Perhaps it is best to say nothing at all.

Soundwave’s grip on his servo tightens a bit. They are both silent, but Starscream can tell that Soundwave _wants_ to say something. “Spit it out,” Starscream says, all impatience and curiosity.

Soundwave shuffles awkwardly behind him, taking a step back. He doesn’t let go of Starscream’s servo and so ends up tugging Starscream to face him. Soundwave’s frame language is laced with uncertainly. His servo squeezes Starscream’s in a way that’s almost comforting.

“Starscream—” Soundwave stumbles. “Ill intent toward Megatron was not intended. Contact—”

“Is this the part where you confess your feelings like one of those cheesy ‘soap operas’ Skywarp likes?” Starscream interrupts without tact. “Because I can tell you, if it is you need to get better taste in television. And,” now it is Starscream’s turn to pause, to hesitate over his words, “you don’t have bad taste. I wonder if your taste in energon is just as good.”

It’s practically an invitation at that point. Soundwave seems to realize it with how he leans forward, stopping only to seek permission. Starscream gives him a sharp nod. Soundwave’s faceplate presses against Starscream’s cheek, hesitant and soft.

And Starscream doesn’t hate it.


End file.
